


The New Repairman

by ahunmaster



Series: Repairman AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, Embarrassment, First Meetings, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Repairman, Short One Shot, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker meets the new repairman who is a lot different from the others her parents have hired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Repairman

 

"I honestly don't know what happened!  It was working fine last night!"

 

"There's a lot of buildup in this pipe.  Has it been acting up the past few times you've used it?"

 

"I-!  What, are you saying that I let this go on until it broke?"

 

"Ma'am, I'm not trying to accuse you of anything.  But I'm just pointing out that if there was anything you noticed about the sink before it got to be like this, if it starts to happen again, call me sooner.  I can fix it faster without having to repair the pipe."

 

"Oh... Well, I wish I had known that sooner."

 

Thornstriker watched as her mother sipped her martini before leaving as the new repairman worked on fixing the pipe.  The whole kitchen had been swamped with water from a clogged pipe and it was still wet on the floor.  How her mother had even walked in here with her new heels was beyond her, but this man's pants were soaked.

 

It was quiet for a while as she watched his work.  He was much younger than the last few who had been here before.  After the last few hirings had turned out bad (to her parents' tastes), they were recommended this young man named Bloodshed.

 

And he was doing a good job.  He had calmly handled her parents and was doing quick work so far.

 

That was until water squirted out at him and dosed his face.

 

"...Fuck..."

 

"Oh-!  Um~ W-Would you like me to get you a towel?"

 

That's when he turned around and she realized that she was way out of her league and probably should have just stayed in her room and, wow, he looked really nice and handsome and-

 

"Miss?"

 

"A-Ah yes?"

 

"Do you have any paper towels?"

 

"Ah-YES!  Oh-" Flustered, Thornstriker ran onto the wet kitchen floor and grabbed the paper towels from the cabinet. "Ah, here you go-"

 

He was looking at her, oh Primus, he was looking at her.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Y-You’re welcome." She waited for a bit before she suddenly burst out.  "A-Ah, would you like me to mop up the water?"

 

Why was he staring at her?!

 

"I- It's fine.  Thank you for offering, but it'll only get wet again while I'm fixing this."

 

"O-O-Oh right." Thornstriker looked away.  "W-Would you like me to get you anything or... um..."

 

"I'm fine for now."

 

"Yes.  Well... I'll leave you to your work." She turned around and power walked back to her room.  Primus, what had she been doing?

 

She left so quickly she didn't even see the blush on the repairman's face, who tried to get back to working on the pipe.

 

But it was hard to do that when all he could think of was his client's daughter's cute face and her voice.

 

END


End file.
